


All Your Kinks

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Temptations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I have an idea for a CrowleyxReader. Reader is a hunter, but she often has to work with Crowley. Lately there’s been a lot of sexual tension, and things happen ;) BUT after that, Crowley offers it to make it not a one time thing, and they become f**k buddies and try out a bunch of different kinks together. Maybe have more than one part if it works out? Fill in the blanks how you want, but just make it the dirtiest, filthiest smut you’ve ever written in your life. Thank you so much! :)
Relationships: Reader x Crowley - Relationship
Series: Temptations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613746
Kudos: 37





	All Your Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just the kick off point. Each chapter will star at least one kink, and I will label them as such. This one is pretty vanilla, but don’t worry, I will make it up to you!

Crowley’s eyes raked over your torn clothes, blood slowly drying on your skin, and how your face lit up as you laughed. He’d been working with you on and off a couple years now. To say that he’d never pictured you pinned underneath him would be a lie.

You turned to him and bit your lip, not even trying to hide the way your eyes slowly moved down his well dressed body. It was no secret what he’d made his deal for. There had been many nights where your mind wandered to what it would be like to have him inside you, your fingers traveling down your stomach, to your folds.

After saying good bye to the college aged couple that you had just saved, you walked over to him. “I’m surprised you stuck around, Crowley.” You smirked.

“Well, it’s no secret that you enjoy a trip to the bar after a hunt. How about I join you?”

Raising an eyebrow, you smiled. “I _guess_? I have to go shower first.” It would give you a chance to let your mind wander to the King of Hell while getting the blood and grime off of you. Among other things.

Walking into your motel bathroom, you peeled off your clothes and dropped them to the floor. You hadn’t bothered shutting the door, as you were the only one in the motel room. Once the water was the perfect temperature, you stepped in, sighing. The hot water felt amazing on your muscles.

You had just finished lathering up when you heard his voice. “I always wondered what you looked like all wet, love.” He smirked.

“ _Crowley_?!” You looked around the shower curtain at him. Shifting slightly, you felt your arousal heighten. Having him in your bathroom, while you were naked, wet, and soapy wasn’t something you’d object to. Swallowing, you decided to be brave. “Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to get in here?”

He grinned. “I thought you’d _never_ ask.” Snapping his fingers, he was left standing naked.

Your cheeks turned red as you moved to give him room to step in. Your imagination did him no justice, at all.

His hand tangled itself in your hair, pulling your mouth to his. Your arms moved around his neck, your chest flush against his. Crowley moved his free hand down your side, to your back, and then to squeeze your ass. Moaning into the kiss, he growled.

Turning, he pinned you against the wall. His lips moved down your chest, stopping at your nipple. His teeth grazed it ever so lightly while his other hand palmed your other breast. You could feel your arousal on your thighs. Switching sides, you let your eyes flutter closed, taking in the feeling of his tongue.

He continued the journey down your abdomen before he shifted to his knees. With ease, he moved one of your knees over his shoulder, his hands moving to grip your ass. You let out a low moan when you felt his face between your legs. His beard scratched against your sensitive skin as his tongue moved against your clit. Crowley closed his eyes, moaning against you. You tasted divine. You felt a hand move your ass, and two fingers slowly move into you. Rolling your hips, you wanted everything he could give you.

One of your hands gripped his hair, the other massaged your breast. He curled his fingers, making you buck slightly. You were on the verge of your orgasm when he removed his fingers. Whimpering, you looked down at him, biting your lip.

You could see the smirk on his cheeks as you felt his hand cup the middle of your ass. His middle finger slipping between your cheeks. Using your juices, he gently pushed his finger into your puckered whole. He moved his finger in and out at a steady pace as you cried out, your grip tightening on his hair.

With a final lick, he let your leg down and stood up. You pulled him into a bruising hips as his hands gripped your thighs, lifting you, your legs wrapping around him. He rolled his hips, his cock moving through your folds. “Just fuck me already.” You breathed against his lips.

The smirk he gave you went straight to your core. Lining himself up, he thrust into you. You gasped at the feeling. Your head went back to leaning against the shower wall. Your hands gripped his shoulders as his thrusts became harder.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Crowley.” You moaned, trying to shift your hips to get him deeper.

“You like that, pet?” All you could do was nod. Crowley snapped his fingers and you found yourself pinned to your motel bed. He moved your legs so they were over his shoulders, his arms holding him up. “Such lovely sounds.” He panted.

He felt better than you could have even imagined. Reaching down, you rubbed your clit, making your back arch. “Don’t stop, oh _please_ don’t stop!” You begged, so close.

Crowley watched your fingers work your clit, and how wonderful his cock looked pounding into you. He groaned when he felt you clench around him. “Bloody _hell_.” His eyes met yours, and you knew your night was far from over. He smirked, resuming his movements. Letting your legs down, his mouth went to your neck, biting and kissing.

You held him close, loving the feeling of his skin against yours. His thrusts became short and even more powerful before he filled you, groaning against your neck.

“I should have done that _ages_ ago.” He chuckled, rolling off of you.

“I second that.”

He looked over to you. “I have a proposition for you.” You looked at him, eyebrow raised. “We have a little affair- no strings attached. I’d love to learn all your little kinks and fantasies.”

You smirked. “Think you’re up to that?” You challenged playfully.

“You’ve peaked my interest. Call me whenever you’d like, and I promise I will make it worth your while.”


End file.
